


It's Not a Choice

by RedHotReddy



Category: Dismember
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHotReddy/pseuds/RedHotReddy
Summary: This has no fanbase but in short it's gay sex.(My friends wanted me to write this, so here you go, Jacob and Chase.)Check out Jacob on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMswj5OCGA8h-SpXJiAxFkg





	It's Not a Choice

**Author's Note:**

> My friends wanted me to write this, and it doesn't even have a fanbase to link to, so you're literally a god if you're reading this.
> 
> Anyone, my first work is joke-work, sooooooo………  
> I'm retarded lol
> 
> Told from Jacob's perspective unless said otherwise.

Ding-dong!

"My hands are full, Jacob," my mother called, setting down a tray of cookies with one hand and talking with someone on the phone with the other. "Can you get whoever's at the door?"

Not being one to fuck with her at a consistent rate, I got up from the couch and frantically searched for the pause button on the TV remote, which was so new that it had a distinct smell that can only be described as a "new TV remote smell."

"Jacob, answer the door!"

I finally paused the show after some searching as the one at the door proceeded to ring the bell four more times. "Alright!" I blurted. "I'm coming to the door! Cool your tits!"

I made my way to the door and swung it open. Standing in front of me was a boy who seemed slightly younger than me, and, most importantly, seemed like someone I had never met before. "Hello?" I said. "What do you want?"

"Uh, hello," the boy replied. "I'm, uh, your new neighbor. My mom told me to come of here and make your acquaitance."

I raised my eyebrows at him. 

"My name is Chase," the boy added.

"Well, I guess it's good to meet you Chase." I watched as the boy suddenly elbowed his way into the house and was suddenly standing behind me.

"Can we go up to your room?" he asked, which surprised me quite a bit, because we hadn't known each other for an entire minute yet.

"Uh...sure!"

What is wrong with me?!

He hurried up the stairs and I followed behind by a few stairs. Eager to get there, he rushed to the door and slammed it as I was halfway down the hall. By the time I finally got to my door and opened it, he was settled on my bed. He looked like he could fall asleep right then and there, which was understandable because he had been moving down here for a while. At least, I had assumed he'd been.

"Jesus," I said, seeing this occur with my own eyes. "You couldn't last another 10 seconds, couldn't you?" I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the wall.

"Yeah," he replied.

We sat in silence for a long time. I assumed he had fallen asleep, because he wasn't saying anything. He was just breathing. Deep breathing. It made up the only sound that bounced of the walls of my room, unless you count the sound of the whipping air the ceiling fan was making.

As Chase lied in my bed, mixed thoughts began to race through my head. What did he want? Did he come over to meet me and realized that I had a bed that was easier to access than the one in his room? Did he just want to sleep here because his room wan't ready? Was he, oh, I don't even know, autistic and didn't know simple manners? They were all possibilities, but I didn't know what was true. What was I supposed to believe?

With the fact that it was next to silent in the room in mind, I was startled when Chase suddenly announced "You're hot, you know that?"

"What did you just say to me?" I turned and faced him.

"You're hot," he said again. "I'd totally bang you if I wasn't so tired."

"You would?"

"Fuck yeah."

I inched closer to him. "Well, uh, I could do it for you."

He gained a mischevious twinkle in his eye. "You really want to have sex with me?"

"Look, we're skipping the small talk. Pants off, now."

He sat on the bed's edge and slid his pants off while I stroked his arm, which he was okay with. He was being surprisingly relaxed about this, and he was eager to get on his hand and knees. His nails dug into the flesh on my hips as I thrust into him. The springs of the bed squeaked. He moaned. I moaned. I was happy. He was happy. I dind't get bored for 5 minutes. He didn't get bored for 5 minutes. The stars were aligning with similarities, and-what else can I say? It was fuckin' amazing! A gift from the heavens!

I didn't want to stop for a moment there, although after a bit I got tired, and I'm pretty sure Chase was tired as well. I got off of him, and he rolled over. I flopped on the bed next to him. We kind of just stared up at the ceiling for a bit. There was no conversation, just thinking.

Chase eventually raised his head and stared at the door. "That thing had better be locked."

"It is."

He put his head back on the bed. "That was amazing. But I never got your name."

"Jacob."

"Jacob?"

"Uh-huh."

He faced back at the ceiling. "I hope you know that was my first time."

I bolted up and propped myself up with my hands. "What!?"

"Yes, it was my first time. I probably would do it again, though."

Suddenly I was panicking. Chase had been so relaxed in the preperation state of our anal session; I has assumed I wasn't his first and that someone else was walking around with his virginity in their back pocket.

"Chase," I said. "You need to go home."

He turned and looked at me. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, but you have to go."

He looked even more confused.

"Leave!!"

He put his finger on my lips, as if to shush me. "Shh," he said. "I don't need to go anywhere. Don't fear the fact that you're my first. It'll all be okay. No one will know."

He moved his finger from my lips and kissed me. It was surprisingly soft and affectionate, and soon I was kissing back. In less than thirty seconds, he was straddling me, my back to the bed. My mouth was on autopilot, sucking his lips and moving my tongue in shaky circles. I was still terrified, yet relaxed at the same time. Maybe it won't go farther from now on, I thought.

I was wrong, however. My eyes were closed. I soon opened them to find that he had removed his lips from my body and now had his chest in front of my face. I soon found he was turning around and soon was on top of me. His dick was on my chin, and suddenly he was sucking mine. Feeling as if he wanted me to return the favor, I did the same thing. I swirled my tongue all around it, getting it extremely wet.

You get the idea. We had intense sex. It felt like I was living in a dream. Like, holy shit, Eleanor Rigby would be jealous of the dream I was living in!

Eventually, we both got tired. Chase decided to run home. I threw my clothes back on and turned out the light, knowing that I was about to have one satisfying sleep. But if I could change one thing about that night, it would be that I could have acknowledged the woman sitting by her window watching. And I don't think she was watching for pleasure, or a little kickstarter for a masturbation session. No, she wasn't.


End file.
